Advanced Recon Commando
Advanced Recon Commando's, also known as ARC Troopers, are an elite variant of the Clone Trooper in the Grand Army of the Republic. Although much rarer than the Clone Trooper, they are considered the "elite of the elite." They are normally seen leading Clone Troopers into battle or on stealth missions. History A full set of the Advanced Recon Commando Phase 1 armor can be seen in a display case in the Bri'ahl Presidential Palace. Ten ARC Commando's appear in the Galactic Republic Barracks on Kamino before the battle. Ten ARC Commando's appear during the First Battle of Kamino, at the main entrance to the Facility. At least two die in the Battle. Two ARC Commando's in the Muunilinist Ten participate in the Battle of Muunilinist. Two ARC Commando's appear in the Galactic Republic Barracks on Muunilinist after the battle. Ten ARC Commando's appear on the ARC Team during the battle of Hypori, of which four are killed. Ten ARC Commando's fight in the Battle of Praesitlyn. Ten ARC Commando's appear in the Galactic Republic Barracks on Praesitlyn after the battle. Ten ARC Commando's fight in the Battle of Byblos. Ten ARC Commando's appear in the Galactic Republic Barracks on Byblos after the battle. Eleven ARC Commando's fight in the Battle of Kamino. Eleven ARC Commando's appear in the Galactic Republic Barracks on Kamino after the battle. Two ARC Commando's fight in the Battle of Lola Sayu. Ten ARC Commando's in Aurek Team participate in the Battle of Coruscant. Characteristics ARC troopers were known to be fiercely independent, innately creative, and physical superior to most other Clone Troopers. This, combined with their training in advanced weapons and vehicles, made them veritable one-man armies. They normally developed distinct personalities due to their unaltered nature; most gave themselves names, others formed relationships outside the GAR. Because of their training as independent soldiers, they were more prone to questioning orders. In one unforgettable incident on Ord Cestus, ARC trooper Alpha 98 (known as Nate and later as Jangotat) disobeyed an order from his Jedi commander and sacrificed his life to destroy a local group of despots. ARC troopers had special training that allowed them to act without thinking. They claimed it was similar to the Jedi's use of the Force. Many ARCs were strongly influenced by their trainer Jango Fett, especially aspects of his Mandalorian culture, most notably Spar. The Null-class ARCs were similarly influenced by Kal Skirata and all of them deserted the GAR for Mandalore after the war. Ranking * ARC commander:Yellow Although some ARC trooper captains were promoted to the rank of commander and wore yellow ARC trooper armor, most of the officers that were labeled as "ARC Commander" were not originally Alpha-class ARC troopers. These ARC commanders were regular clone officer commanders that were specially trained by Alpha-17 to instill more independence, aggressiveness, and to think outside the box. * ARC captain:Red These ARCs had authority over subordinate ARCs, commandos, and standard clone soldiers. The few times that squads of ARC troopers worked together, an ARC captain was usually in charge, serving under a Jedi General. * ARC lieutenant:Blue This was the first and most common ARC rank during the Clone Wars. Lieutenant ARC troopers fought in various battles including the Battle of Muunilinst. * ARC sergeant:Green The only known ARC sergeant was the highly independent Null ARC Trooper N-12 A'den. Despite his low rank, as an ARC trooper N-12 had a great deal of autonomy as he worked in Clone Intelligence. Equipment * DC-17 hand blaster * Flamethrower * WESTAR-M5 blaster rifle * DC-15A blaster rifle * DC-15S * Fragmentation grenades * Reverse-polarity pulse grenade * EMP grenades * Ion grenades * HX2 antipersonnel mines Created early in the war, ARC troopers wore a more advanced and versatile version of the Phase I armor, along with command pauldrons and kamas. They often had a periscope rangefinder attachment on the right side of their helmets, similar to those on Mandalorian helmets. All Advanced Recon Commando's could operate a BARC Speeder and an Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry gunship. Nicknames: Many NPC's in the game refer to the Commando's simply as "ARC Troopers." Category:Clone Trooper Variants